


Starlit Night

by TicklyFandoms



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cute, Multi, starry skies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was an idea I thought of after I written out the otp questions for Thominewt. Just a little sleepy Thomas and cuddly Minho and Newt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlit Night

The glade was quiet as the gladers were all getting ready to sleep the night away. Torches were blown out, and many good-nights were being exchanged. Thomas and Minho were in the hut, recording their process of the todays work in the maze. Thomas yawned, and rubbed his eyes tired, and Minho smiled slightly at the sight.  
“Thomas looks just like a little kid right now,” Minho thought, and sighed when he realized they were done. Putting everything back, and taking off their armor, Minho and Thomas walked out of the hut, and Minho shut the door behind him.  
Watching Thomas struggle to stay awake and stumble every once in a while was really adorable to watch to Minho. Once they made it to the clearing, where Newt was waiting, Thomas smiled tiredly, and stumbled into his boyfriend’s arms. Smiling, Newt massaged his fingers through Thomas’ hair while Minho leaned down to give the boy a gentle kiss.  
“Come on,” Minho whispered, helping Newt take a almost passed out Thomas into their sleeping area. “I am tired, let’s get some sleep.” Nodding, Newt and Minho gently placed Thomas on the large hammock, and stripped off their pants until they were just in boxers.   
Next got beside Thomas, while Minho undid Thomas’ belt and got him into his boxers as well. After throwing their pants near the dirty clothes area, Minho climbed into the hammock on the other side of Thomas. Pulling a light blanket on them, Minho tucked Newt and Thomas in, and then wrapped his arm around the waist of the already sleeping Thomas. Newt smiled when Minho’s hands gently wrapped around his, and he threw his free arm around Thomas as well.   
“Look how peaceful he looks,” Newt whispered, looking lovingly at Thomas. Minho smiled, and nodded. Yawning, Newt laid his head on Thomas’ shoulder, which made Minho lay down as well, his face in Thomas’ neck.   
“Goodnight Newt,” Minho whispered, cuddling closer to Thomas’ warm body. Smiling tiredly, Newt nodded, too tired to respond, and Minho watched as his eyes closed and his breath evened out and he fell asleep. Smiling, Minho closed his eyes, and let out a sigh.  
“How did I get so lucky to have these two,” was the last thing that went though Minho’s head before sleep overtook him and he joined his two boyfriends in a peaceful sleep.   
The moon shined into the room, and it lit up their faces. All three had sleepy smiles on their younger looking faces. A shooting star shot from the sky as the night slowly went on in the starlit glade.


End file.
